


Down every stairwell

by BlueWaterfalls



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Breadstix, Cinnamon Roll Harry Potter, Cute, Gay, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sweet, Sweet Harry Potter, Top Kurt Hummel, William McKinley High School, kurt is smitten, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWaterfalls/pseuds/BlueWaterfalls
Summary: Kurt was in love.Kurt was in love with the new British boyIt was Harry's third day in McKinley now and Kurt still hadn't said a thing to him and not to mention, Mercedes kept giving him disapproving but knowing glances. However, an opportunity seemed to finally, finally arise on one glorious Tuesday afternoon at the end of school.Time to make a move.





	Down every stairwell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first thing ever posted here so please don't shoot me down. This work has not been edited by a beta however if someone is interested please let me know. This is written in UK English just so you know.
> 
> Rated M just in case.

Kurt was in love.

Kurt was in love with the new British boy

Potter was shy, achingly so. He was short and delicate and terribly small. Kurt guessed he was around 5'3, making him one of the shortest boys in their year. 

Nevertheless, his abysmal lack of height didn't take away from his appearance. However, it instead added on to the overall sweetness the boy emitted like a fragrance. 

From the few times, Kurt had seen the little sweetheart's face he could tell Potter -or rather, Harry- was not lacking in the looks department, by any means.

Although hidden behind the clunky poor excuses of glasses, Harry's eyes were like nothing Kurt had ever seen. Unlike most others with green eyes, they weren't flecked with brown or blue but instead a mixture of the brightest greens and speckled with gold. 

They were like glowing gems shining in the sun and wow, He was captivated

His skin was pale alabaster and looked so incredibly smooth. His hair, gosh his hair. Fluffy and soft, never styled but he somehow made it work.

Kurt was in love, so in love. He needed an excuse to talk to Harry, to converse, communication was the key. He needed to interact with this shy English angel. Soon, before someone else made a move. He would not accept defeat.

It was Harry's third day in McKinley now and Kurt still hadn't said a thing to him and not to mention, Mercedes kept giving him disapproving but knowing glances. However, an opportunity seemed to finally, finally arise on one glorious Tuesday afternoon at the end of school.

"Hey, there" Gaga, Kurt couldn't be lamer if he tried. He was just attempting to lend a helping hand to the new boy, totally not trying to get close or anything.

Harry, in all his awkward glory, could only fiddle with the bottom of his shirt and reply with a weak "Hello" Harry could feel the blush spreading on his face and could only cringe in horror silently. He peered up at Kurt at an attempt at eye contact before nervously flitting his eyes away.

Kurt was enraptured, however, disconcerted about Harry's shy tone and lack of eye contact, he'd have to do something about it. Harry's accent was not something Kurt could comprehend at the moment otherwise he'd probably just kiss him to death right then and there.

He almost let out a coo at seeing the charming pink flush breaking out on Harry's little cheeks. Sensing Harry's growing discomfort and shuffling feet, Kurt realised that he had merely ogled him for the last 20 seconds. 

How classy.

Inwardly cursing his inability to be smooth, Kurt fumbled for words, he did not think this through at all. "I had noticed how you seemed... lost" He offered, silently hoping Harry didn't see through his even lamer comment.

Shocked that anyone would notice his inability to find his way around the maze that was this school, Harry let out a brief self-deprecating smile. However, internally, he was thrilled at the prospect of possibly making a new friend.

"Yeah, I-well I can't seem to find any of my classes, I've been tardy quite a few times already" Harry hoped this wouldn't leave a lasting impression on all his new teachers.

Kurt was displeased at how no one bothered to help this little angel however happy that it had given him the chance instead.

"It terrible that no one has bothered to help you but there's no need to worry! I'll give you a tour around the place." 

Although Harry hadn't seemed to object to the fact that he was gay and instead seemed to support him - after being called a 'fag' by the jocks, Harry had said they were " Medieval a-holes who needed to convert to the 21st century"- he hoped he hadn't read the situation incorrectly.

Unable to keep the dopey smile off his face, Harry just grinned up at Kurt, unknowingly making Kurt weak at the knees.

With a small nod to convey his eagerness, in that lilting British voice of his, Harry whispered; "Yeah, I'd like that, I'd like that a lot"

In response, a wide grin stretched across Kurt's face before softening to a content smile at the sight of Harry's ever-growing blush.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As promised, Kurt gave Harry a tour of the school, he was perhaps a bit too detailed with his showcase of each room. However, he just wanted Harry to not get lost again of course, not to spend as much time with the darling as possible.

Kurt led him into every closet, even the ones which were a tight squeeze and down every stairwell.

After almost running into a fuming Sylvester who was convinced that someone was in her filing cabinet, they had to hide in one of the tiny closets. Chests pressed together, tension rising in the air.

Gaga, Harry was pressed against Kurt's chest, fluffy hair tickling his chin, Kurt couldn't keep in his snickers from hearing Sylvester roaring outside like some deranged dinosaur.

At hearing Kurt's infectious laughter, Harry couldn't keep his own giggles in, still pressed against Kurt's chest, in the tiny closet.

Harry's eyes were even brighter than usual, shining with mirth. He was even more beautiful than before. Gaga, what an angel. Kurt was absolutely smitten

But even though Kurt wanted to, they couldn't stay in the closet forever. With slight reluctance, Kurt continued with his tour.

Although, even if Harry didn't notice, Kurt did recognise how Harry sidled closer into his side until by the end of their 'escapade' he was gently leaning into his side.

Harry didn't seem inclined to mention it so Kurt decided to just leave it alone. Not without a suggestive leer, however. Harry's answering blush was too cute for words. 

However, all things must come to an end and no matter how much he dragged it out they were back at the school entrance, the place where their journey began.

After checking his watch and finding that he spent two whole hours giving a 'tour' which was more so filled with Kurt flirting and Harry becoming even redder than Kurt thought possible.

"well, I guess that's the end of our time together sweet cheeks." Kurt had taken to calling harry cute pet names, the answering flush and slightly pleased smile was worth it.

Kurt couldn't help but be shocked at Harry's crestfallen face, the way his already pink pouty lips stuck out even more in a pout to rule all pouts

"I suppose" Kurt couldn't help but notice how Harry's answer sounded morose and much shorter than they usually seemed to be.

Kurt went out on a whim, internally pleading for his theory of Harry wanting to be in his presence to be true. "Would you like to hang out harry?"

Harry's shy but eager exclamation of "Yes please!" soothed Kurt's worries and light an even brighter smile upon his face.

Kurt took harry to Breadstix and although the actual breadsticks didn't live up the name, they had fun.

Harry taught Kurt a game he would sometimes play, they looked at the individuals around them and made the best and most interesting backstories that they could. Whichever one of them had created the best backstory won the round.

In the end, it was Harry who won the game, he just had more practice was Kurt's thought on himself losing.

Kurt learned much more than anybody else knew about Hary - a fact that he was very smug about - and in return, Harry learnt a lot about Kurt.

Harry had come to their boring town after what sounded like some traumatic events, he came with his godfather Sirius and his Uncle Remus. Unusual names but Kurt wasn't one to judge.

Harry in return had learnt how Kurt was in the 'Glee club' - in which Harry had no idea what a Glee club was and Kurt, therefore, spent 20 minutes on a long explanation - and who Kurt's main friends were.

Both had big smiles on their faces when they left Breadstix however they began to fade once they realised that they would have to split up.

After getting directions from Harry, Kurt drove Harry home. The drive was filled with content small talk which ended up with Harry's phone number in Kurt's phone and Kurt's number in Harry's.

Overall the afternoon and evening was a complete success to Kurt. He got an angel's number and now they were on the way to a fabulous friendship and hopefully more. Harry didn't even comment on his outfit choices either, just seemed curious.

Their goodbyes were short and they promised each other that they would text. After Harry's quiet "Goodbye" he gently closed the door, Kurt stayed there for at least a minute, a goofy smile on his face.

Let's see if Mercedes gives him any disapproving looks now.

With that thought, Kurt drove home with great expectations for the future

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether to make this just a One-shot or something more than that. If this gets some positive feedback then I may consider it. Once again, this is my first post on this website so please don't be too harsh however I appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks for reading xx


End file.
